


Familiar Faces with Different Souls

by distressedpidgeon



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Different earth, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tags May Change, Yeah i made a kid oc sue me, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressedpidgeon/pseuds/distressedpidgeon
Summary: This does not take place on any cannon world.Hal and Barry have had better.. well.. years. Neither is particularly happy with where his life has taken to him. That all changes when a visitor from another Earth, another universe, arrives and is there to stay. Will this new addition to their family be able to turn their lives around? Will their hidden feelings come to light? (find out next time on Total.. Drama.. Island..... just kidding)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Barry

My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive, the hero of Central City.

Though lately I haven't felt like much of a hero. 

While I'm still out saving Central City, I no longer have someone I'm saving it for. A few months ago I had a really close call. The villain was a lot bigger than I was, and a lot stronger. I admit, I should have called in backup. I should have called in the League. But I was stubborn, and I thought I could handle it. After the fight, I was so injured I spend two months in Star Lab's infirmary, even with my accelarated healing. The monster had nearly killed me. At Star they'd have to keep breaking things my body healed in order to get them to heal correctly. It was a nightmare. 

It was too much for Iris. She was done. And I thinks she knew I wouldn't quit, even after everything that happened. She took the twins and went to her dad's. I was sent divorce papers by mail later that week. After I was able to leave Star Labs I went home and packed up my things like she asked, texting her when I had moved into an apartment. She then went back home with the kids. I don't know what she told the twins, she hasn't let me see them. 

I feel like my life has fallen apart. 

I go to work at the station, getting pitiful looks from some and glares from others. The cover story is that Iris and I had a big fight that we just couldn't recover from, and of course everyone took sides. After work I go on patrol, sometimes running around the city looking for crime, other times waiting for my team at Star or whoever's on the Watchtower to report a disturbance. Then, when I fight all the crime I think I can, I return home to my fifth story, two bedroom apartment. I got the second bedroom so that the twins could stay with me, before I realizes Iris wouldn't even let me near them. So I just go home, review some case files, and head off to bed. Wake up and repeat. Wake up and repeat. Until I don't think I can stand it anymore.


	2. Hal

My name is Hal Jordan. I'm the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, though I live in Coast City. 

To put it simply, my life is shit. 

I spend all day at Ferris Air Field, testing jets as one of the only pilots they managed to keep. Okay, when all the pilots left I was a mechanic. Being dishonorably discharged from the Air Force with a long trail of crashed jets behind you doesn't make you a great pilot candidate. But Carol needed a pilot and I needed a plane, so we made it work. The nature of this agreement, and our friendship in childhood, make it a little easier to get time off to go to the meetings at my "other job". She thinks I'm using my mechanic and pilot experience to help with Wayne Enterprise's newest flight-based products, which requires sudden long meetings when there's a new development. Except that's not at all what I'm doing. Batman and I set it up as a way for me to go on League and Lantern Corps missions without losing my job.

My days are mostly spent flying at Ferris, doing a quick patrol around the solar system, them returning to my shitty studio apartment to get a few hours of restless sleep before heading out to do it again. I'm barely making enough to pay for my rent, the damn price keeps going up. But it's the cheapest apartment this side of Coast City so I guess I can't complain. Jim, my little brother, stopped by the other day. He started doing that shortly after our mom died. He told me that I should really try to clean myself up, maybe try picking up a second (third?) job until I can afford a better place, or even better, save enough money to buy my own place and not have to worry about that. I thanked him for the advice, but told him that I was already super busy with Ferris. He then offered to give me some money, but I immediately shot that idea down. There's no way I'll take money from anyone, especially my little brother. He left shortly after, though he still checks in from time to time. He tells me how Jack is doing, though I really couldn't care less and I'm sure Jack wouldn't be cool with Jim talking about him. I know I probably should care about how Jack is, but he has already made it crystal clear that he won't ever consider me anything close to brother again. But I don't need him. 

I have Jim. and Ollie. and Barry. They're my family.


	3. Haley

My name is Haley Jordan-Allen. and I'm not sure who I am anymore. 

I am the daughter of Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, and Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. I am a biological experiment of the hero Cyborg, a step in his experiments to create a realistic and efficient way for people who can't have children to have biological offspring. I've always been told I was a marvel of science, a mile marker on the path to a brighter future. A future that doesn't exist anymore.

The last thing I remember was the end. Dad, Papa, and I were in Star Labs, watching the screen as everything was being destroyed. We aren't sure where they came from, or what they are, but we do know that they attacked the Guardians first. The Lanterns had simply dubbed it "The Darkness", though I called them "The Blackest Night" in my head. Papa told me not to talk like that when I told him, I don't think he wanted to admit it was the end. The end of our universe. 

I remember leaving for Star Labs that day. My parents had been grabbing papers and packing a bag. Just one bag. I should have realized. We got into the car and left our house in the suburbs of Central City. Already, the sky had turned black as The Darkness approached Earth. The streets were nearly deserted as we made our way to downtown. Why would anyone be out? The end was here and there was no where left to run. Everyone had seen The Darkness take Neptune and Uranus and Saturn and Jupiter and Mars. We were next on its path and there was nothing we could do to stop it. 

When we arrived at Star we hurried inside. I think Dad and Papa were trying to shield me from what was going on, but there was no denying it. Inside the lab, we went to Dad's lab and watched as the world ended. The Darkness hit East Asia first, swallowing it into nothing. 

Papa turned to me and helped me into his flight jacket. Though he tried to hide it, I could see the fear in his eyes. My Papa, feeling fear, that was enough to end my world right then and there. Dad put Grandma Nora's locket around my neck and helped the backpack onto my shoulders. That's when I realized, whatever they were planning, whatever was going to happen, they weren't coming with me. I started crying, right then and there. 

"Haley, look at me." Papa said, kneeling down so he was a little below my level. "There's only going to be enough power to send one person through."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face. "No.." I managed to whisper. 

"I need you to be strong. Where we're sending you.. we will be there. Well... not us. But..." He looked at Dad, seeming lost. 

Dad kneeled down next to him "We're sending you to another Earth. I did some research on different Earths when The Darkness first appeared. This is the one I found that was closest to our own with the amount of power we have right now. When you get there, there will be versions of us there. We need you to find them." 

"Now, they won't know who you are, and I apologize for that. But we needed to make sure this Earth didn't have another version of you. That would wreck havoc on the timeline." Papa told me. 

"That's why you can't go?" I sniffed. They both nodded. 

"If they don't believe you at first, show them Papa's jacket and Grandma's locket. There's a hard drive in your backpack that has a bunch of information. Give that to them." 

"What if I can't find them?" I asked with watery eyes. 

"Do you remember Uncle Bruce?" Papa asked. 

I nodded. 

"Well Uncle Bruce has a big company, Wayne Enterprises. They have a branch in most major cities. If you can't find us where you are, if you don't end up in Coast or Central, find a Wayne Enterprises office. See if you can use internet or see if they can get you in contact with Uncle Bruce or one of your cousins. Okay?"

I nodded again, wiping my eyes. 

Dad glanced at the screen, and I could see the panic in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders, tears falling. "Haley, we love you so, so much. More than anything in the world." He pulled me into a tight hug. 

Papa joined the hug, holding us both close. "You're our little miracle, sweetheart. We'll always be with you. We love you."

They pulled away slowly, knowing that our time was extremely limited. They both kissed my head, and Papa lead me to the circular machine at the front of the room while Dad went to the control panel. Papa kneeled down in front of me again. "Be safe."

Then he did something I would never expect. He handed me his lantern before taking off his ring and placing it in my hand. The ring started glowing, and flew onto my finger. Not because I'm the best candidate, not because I'm not afraid. I'm terrified, so, so terrified. The ring chose me because I'm the only person left to chose. 

I looked at him, sobbing. 

"You know the oath, you know what to do. You're my daughter. I love you." He gave me another hug as the machine turned on. 

Dad walked over and stood by Papa. He ruffled my hair as the machine started pulling me towards it. Dad put his arm around Papa, and Papa hugged him tightly. The machine started pulling harder, and I couldn't fight back. As I fell back into the swirling blue behind me, I say my parents hugging each other tightly.

And The Darkness coming through the back wall.

And then I saw nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst so early. But this is Haley! I hope you like her!


	4. Haley - Who Can I Trust?

I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to know where I am, I don't want to know what this new world is like. I'm clinging to this mental image, of my dads together. Smiling at me. Arms around each other. Alive. I try to convince myself that they're okay, that I didn't see the darkness coming through the wall. That I don't know what happened.

Slowly, I open my eyes. I'm in a dark alley, hugging my lantern, sitting in the pouring rain. How fitting. I look down at my ring. I'm surprised its still here, that it hasn't flown off to find some new host.

"Looks like we're in the same boat." I whisper to it, feeling ridiculous. "Last of our kind in this new place."

I always felt like the rings were alive. Watching my Papa work with his, they were partners. I stand slowly, taking in the alley and pulling Papa's jacket tighter around me. A light from the street streams into the alley, casting shadows of boxes and crates in the dim light. How on Earth am I going to figure out where I am? This could be anywhere in America, in the world, really. I walk to the street. It's deserted, trash blowing across the street. I pick up a newspaper off the ground, shaking it to try and get the water off, only to rip it. I can barely make out "The Gotham Gazette". Gotham. Shit. 

Walking down the street, I weigh the pros and cons of my current location. Cons: I'm in one of the most crime ridden areas of New Jersey, there isn't anyone here I know, I have no idea where I'm going, and the city is patrolled by a vigilante wearing a bad costume. Pros: .. the guy in the bat costume is my uncle, and I know where he lives. Follow up con: he doesn't know me. At all. I don't exist here. 

I sit at a covered bus stop and put my lantern in my backpack. No lantern training means I don't know how to make those confined pocket dimensions like Papa. So an old Air Force backpack will have to do. 

A bus arrives pretty quickly. I guess that's one of the good things about Gotham, the shitty city has a shitty yet punctual public transportation system. I climb on the bus, thanking every god I can think of that they use the same money on this Earth, and take a seat near the back of the bus. The glowing sign on the front of the bus says it's headed to Amusement Mile, a shitty amusement park in the northern part of the city. It's always run down and super shady, Dick took me once and we both got in huge trouble. I'm not headed there because of the old rides or rip off prizes. I'm heading there because its at the edge of Gotham, right on the river. On the other side of the river, across the Robert Kane Memorial Bridge, is where all the rich people live. And that's where Wayne Manor is. 

All I have to do is get there without being mugged. Easier said than done.


	5. Bruce

I know it's going to happen before I see it. I've been sitting on this ledge for the past thirty minutes, waiting for this bus to turn the corner. I've been working on catching a gang of thugs who've found it worth their time to start robbing buses. This is the route of the only bus stupid enough to travel this side of town after dark, it'll be their only chance of a job tonight. 

The bus stops at a bench by the corner, letting on four men. That has to be them. I follow the bus as it heads down the street, jumping and swinging from rooftop to rooftop, waiting for the driver to realize what he just let on. Part of my wishes I brought Damian along, having a Robin means having another set of eyes, but I want these guys alive and he's still a little too eager with a sword. 

The bus swerves dangerously, almost tipping itself on the curb. That's my cue. I shoot a grappling hook across the street and use it to swing down at the bus, entering through a window. There's five passengers being held at gunpoint, an elderly couple, a young man who looks like he's coming from work, a teenager who's obviously high, and a young girl with an old backpack. I don't pause to examine them any further, instead I turn my attention to the attackers. All four are wearing ski masks, the one closest to me swings, I duck, kicking him in the stomach and sending him into the two behind him. I throw a roped batarang at the man holding the gun at the bus driver. With all of the down I confiscate the guns. As the first guy starts to get up I punch him. A clean knock out. I tie all four of them up and tie them to a light post outside. These guys were amateurs, I didn't even break a sweat. I examine the bus. There's a blown our tire from hitting the curb and a window is broken from my entrance. I walk back onto the bus, thinking I'll talk to the teenager about appropriate drug habits when the girl catches my eye. 

She looks very familiar, but it takes me a few seconds to process from where. She nearly the spitting image of Hal Jordan, except for her eyes. Familiar in a different way but this time I can't tell from where. I walk over and kneel down in front of her. "Where are you headed?" I try to make my voice soft and friendly like Clark does, it it comes out a rough as usual. It doesn't seem to scare her though.

"Wayne Manor." She responds quietly, like she doesn't want anyone else to hear her. My house? Why is she going to my house?

"Why?" I voice my question.

She gives me a knowing look that makes me nervous. "I need to talk to Bruce Wayne. I know some old friends from a different time." She emphasizes the word different. 

"I'll take you. The bus is no place for a little girl." She nods and accepts my hand. She should not be this trusting. I don't know her, but something tells me she knows me.

Once we're out of the bus I bring her to a rooftop. I won't be bringing her anywhere until I get some answers.

"What do you need to talk to Wayne about?" I ask. 

"I'll tell you when I'm talking to him. Remove the cowl." God she even talks like Hal. 

I glance around, but I know that there aren't any cameras around here. No one will be watching. Plus, she clearly already know my secret identity. I lower my cowl. "Start talking."


	6. Haley - My Story.. I guess

I sit on a chimney as Batman looks down at me. As my uncle Bruce looks down at me.   
I'm not even sure where to begin. "My name is Haley Nora Martine Jordan-Allen."  
He raises an eyebrow, looking almost bored. "Jordan-Allen, huh?" He sounds like he doesn't believe me.  
"Yes, Jordan-Allen, keep up. I was sent here from another Earth."  
That spark his attention. "Why?"  
"Our Earth was destroyed. Our entire universe, really. My dads sent me here to save me."  
"And not themselves?"  
"There wasn't enough power. And there's too many versions of them in other universes, it was too risky on the timeline."  
"I see.. and why are you on your way to Wayne Manor?"  
I sigh. "My dads-"  
He presses. "Your dads?"  
I'm trying go get out as much information as I can, I don't want to go back to this later. "Hal Jordan and Barry Allen. God you're slow. They told me to find a branch of Wayne Enterprises once I arrived on this Earth so I could get into contact with them. My Uncle Bruce will help me even if he doesn't know me. I've never known a Wayne who'd turn someone away."  
"Uncle Bruce, huh?"  
"I'm the child of two of the Justice League's founders, what did expect? Uncle Clark used to fly around with me on his back. Aunt Diana taught me how to defend myself. I had video game matches with my Uncle Vic!"  
"We were all your aunts and uncles?" Bruce raises an eyebrow.   
I look at him like he's got to be joking. "Well yeah, you're family to them."  
He watches me for a few second. "Why should I believe you?"  
Now I know he's messing with me. "I just names six of the founding members of the League, why should you not."  
"That doesn't back the rest of your story."  
"What would convince you?"  
"I don't know.. how are you.. you?"  
"Super rare cloning testing Uncle Vic was working on before the world ended. Growing an actual human baby from two homosexual parent's DNA. It's one of the reasons they sent me through."  
Bruce nods, pacing. "And the Justice League meets where?"  
Oh great. Trivia. "You put up a front that you meet in the Hall of Justice, but inside there's a Zeta that takes you to the real meeting space, the Watchtower orbiting Earth. Only members of the League and select sidekicks are allowed up there."  
"Were you allowed?"   
"Yeah, that's where I'd get my training. And homeschooling until my dads felt it was okay for me to attend public school."  
"Why the wait?"  
"They were hoping to get me into Gotham City Academy with your kids. With the only other choices being where they went... they'd rather wait."  
"Would you want to return to Gotham Academy here?"  
I cross my arms. "I'd like to see my dads first."  
He watched me a while longer, then nods. "We'll head to the manor. Do you remember Alfred?"  
I smile and nod, remembering all my times of playing at Wayne Manor, and Alfred teaching me gardening and table manners when the League was on big missions. "I'd like to see him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the dialogue heavy chapter, I needed to establish some trust in Haley.
> 
> What do you think so far? What are you looking forward to seeing?


End file.
